Bitter Endings
by AkiraSuzumine
Summary: Inspired from the song of [Outer Science] and the [Bad End Route or the XX Route]. Let's make things turned around from where they start? Are you ready to die? Rated T for some death violence... [They though it was over after Kuroha's death, but there's is more trouble and secrets ahead of them, and that trouble brings them to meet their death]
1. Chapter 1

"HEY! Watch where you going!"."Sorry!". "ARGH! Shintaro, where are you?" panic a girl. She always stumbles a few steps in front of her, clumsy. She hits so much people, as she doesn't care what they say. 'Keep running'. "EH?! Now my head is controlling me!" she mumbled. It was the 5th time she had to do that again. Almost every time, everyday. She always kept panic, being stubborn, even her friend didn't even care about it. But, she always care about her friend.

"Where could he be?" she turned around a few times. The hall was almost crowded, almost like she was swallow at the deep, dark ocean. Her eyes started to be covered by tears. She squeezed her uniform, trying not to cry. 'Please, please' she thought it again and again. "GAH!" a boy as her age stumbles at her, snickering. That girl put her pose into the right way hoping she wasn't going to be humiliated again in front of a bunch of crowds.

She adjust her red scarf around her neck. She twist her scarf a few times and wrap it around her neck. "Where are you?" she murmured. 'No sign of him, any where'. Now, she shivers or for any worst shaking. Those bunch of crowds or High School kids started snickering at her. 'NO! Think about it! What does he always say?' she put her hands wrapping around her ears. "Just don't care what they say, they're just a bunch of idiots" a sound of a familiar person was suddenly imaged in her head. Her eyes blinked widen.

"I can't do that!" she gulped down. "Then, what should you do?" that familiar voice echoed in her head. 'RUN!' her head demanded. In sudden, her body started moving uncontrolled. Running away from the corridors, running away from those peoples. It was like, she became a puppet of her own head. After a long run to the other side of the school, she stopped for a while. She pushed her hand to her chest. Her heart was pounding, pounding extremely tired of running. Why does she have to do this? Is it because of her friend? Or it was just consider running away?

"I felt- I felt- I can't do this any more" she pushed her body aside to the wall. She's tired already. She kneel down aside. A bright light highlight her eyes. 'Huh?!' she thought. She blinked a few time before looking to the place where the light comes. Her head turns up seeing the roof door was opened. 'HE MUST BE THERE!" her head cried. But, the stairs... Her heart was telling her to stop for a while, but her head already holds the control. Her body moved swiftly climbing up those stairs to the roof.

At the top of the stairs she took a depth remarkable breath before openning the door. She pushed the door with her two hands.

A big wind blew towards her, as her red scarf flutter behind her. She put both of her hands in front of her, she brace her self walking to the roof. "SHINTARO!" she screamed. A teenage boy over there turns around and saw her with his 'not in mood' face. The wind stopped. She fell down to the floor. She shuffles a few times, adjust her breath. That boy approaches her, he looks down and sighs, "Why are you here? Ayano?".

The brown haired girl looked at him, she didn't say anything. But a smile painted her face.

Ayano Tatetayama, 16-years-old, Second Class High School.

* * *

Shintaro hold his last week test paper. 100, perfect. 'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Perfect' he scoffs. He looks around him self. A 'really' great spot for a loner to be. The roof. The breeze strikes him out, but he really doesn't care about it. It's like her doesn't care about everything. He crossed his leg a brief the view from the top of the school. It's Autumn already and he hates it. Just like the other seasons. He sighs and put his hand over the fence letting the test paper flew with the breeze.

'School-' he sighs. 'Ah, how many times I've sigh now? Hmph' he murmured. He looks at the test paper again. 'Kisaragi Shintaro, class 2-A' his hand writing on the left top of the paper. '2-A' he mumbled again. Putting his hand on his chin. What's wrong with his class? It doesn't have to matter with everything. Now, he remembers. "Maybe, I should go back, before she became panic" he said to him self.

But it was too late...

The roof door was opened wide. "SHINTARO!" A familiar voice shouted from upon the door. Her red scarf flutters with the find. He quickly puts his 'not in mood' face seeing her. 'Too late' he sighs. The wind stopped blowing as she fell down. He doen't have much choice, but to approaches that girl. He looks down at her, "Why are you here, Ayano" said Shintaro.

Ayano didn't said anything, but a smile painted her face. 'Great' he thought. 'I thought I would be here peacefully' he sighs. Okay, that 35 times he sighes for the past 10 minutes.

* * *

Ayano sat next to Shintaro who was leaning at the big fence at the south of the roof. She moved her legs front and back, front and back, all the time like that. That guy, her friend, Shintaro does seemed noticing her a lot. "You haven't answer my question" he said quickly throwing his face. Ayano smiled towards him. "Are you going to answer?" he asked again now with a deep stare narrowing towards her. "As always-"."Worried" said both of them in the same time.

"How did you know I was going to say that?!" cried Ayano looking at Shintaro. "You always said that when I'm gone" scoff Shintaro looking at the sky. Ayano giggles, hoping that Shintaro didn't notice her giggles. Or mabye not...

Shintaro gave her another narrowing death stare towards her. But, somehow Ayano didn't feel the distrubance at the death stare.

"So, Shintaro" started Ayano. "What?" he asked. "Will you say the same thing when I'm gone?" asked Ayano looking at the sky. "No" said Shintaro. "Really?" asked Ayano.

"NO, I'm sure, ergh, cold" he mumbled up his last words.

Ayano suddenly wraps her red scarf around Shintaro's neck, wrapping him in the warmth-ness of her scarf. Shintaro looked down surprised seeing the scarf that Ayano quickly wraps around him. "Warm enough?" asked Ayano with a cheery smile. 'Happy-go-lucky as usual' thought Shintaro saw Ayano sat next to him. "About that, Shintaro. You're sure you wont miss me right?" asked Ayano.

"Of course! You heard me back there right?!" shouted Shintaro at Ayano, hoping she would be scared. But not in a second chance. Somehow Shi "Shintaro-"."Hmph?"."When, I'm gone will you do something?" she asked a question again. "Something?".

"If there was a gang asked you to join them, will you join them too?" said Ayano. "Why would I joing a gang?!" scoff Shintaro. "Because, when I'm gone there will be other peoples who have suffer the same thing again and again. If you join them, you maybe could find me again and they'll greet you warmly. It's like another part of me" she smiled. "Why would I do that?" cried Shintaro. "Hmm, you'll see someday. You'll be a part of them too. 'Cause I've kind of made it" laughed Ayano. "You made a gang?" said Shintaro disbelieve what just Ayano said.

"Yeah, I made it just for fun, but my sibblings accuse it for reality" cheered Ayano putting her fingers on her cheeks. "Kids" mumbled Shintaro. "Actually, three of them already been a teenager now"."Hmm?"."You should meet time one day, Shintaro" smiled Ayano. "Yeah, one day" he said looking at the sky. "Shintaro, it's a beutiful day isn't it? Is my scarf warm?" cried Ayano. "Yes, yes, it is" he said. He couldn't believe what he just said.

It was the first time he make Ayano smiled. "I never thought you would say that!" shouted Ayano. "Hey, don't say that loudly!" shouted Shintaro closed Ayano's mouth. Ayano laughed seeing Shintaro's silly face when he covers her mouth. "Great and your laughing" burst Shintaro.

Sceen Change...

"Where Am I?" asked Shintaro looking around him self. Why does this place seem familiar. Desks, chairs, white board...isn't this his old classroom? Why would he be there? Is this just a dream?

Then he turned around forwards to an open window with the curtain shades blew inside. There was a brown haired girl smiling towards him. "Ay-A-A-Ayano?" he shakes. That girl didn't answer his question. The unwraps her red scarfs around her and walk towards him. She wraps the red scarf around him and whispered, "Red is the color of heroes". Shintaro's eyes widen off.

Then, Ayano jumped off the window saying goodbye to him without anymore words. Shintaro quickly ran to the window, she wasn't there anymore! Just then a quickly breeze blew him out from the window, making him fall off from the window!

Scene Changes...

Shintaro woke up seeing him falling trying to reach an open window as he fell off. He couldn't reach it his body is to weak. THUD! "Grr, ouch" Shintaro groaned. Shintaro looked up. Did he just fell off from the window and it was snowing? What is going on? He touches his head as his eyes began to turn red. "Ouch" He looks up again. Oh yeah, he was just taking all of his stuff from his Mom's house. But how did he fell from the window. Is that dream real?

He grabs his neck. Why does it felt that something was wrapping around his neck? But there was nothing? What's going on with him. And what time is it? He hopes he wasn't too late to participate on the meeting Kido had arrange for the Dan. Shintaro stood up, he was glad he fell onto the pile of snow. If not, what possible could happen to him? Death, of course.

"Onii-chan?" cried a familiar voice. Momo ran towards him. She carrying a pile of boxes, wearing an orange jacket, and dark orange scarf. "What are you doing on earth? You fell from the window?!" shouted Momo. "I'm okay! Nothing's worried about?" said Shintaro trying to convince Momo, useless. Momo's worried became more and more. "Master? Are you okay?" shouted Ene from Momo's phone. "Yeah, I'm okay?". His eyes began to turn red again. "You fell off from the window!" shouted Momo and Ene at the same time.

"And what's the problem with it?" asked Shintaro. "You could be hurt!" they shouted at the same time again. "I told you I'm-*sneeze*". "Great, Onii-chan could got a flu, here" said Momo wrapping his scarf at Shintaro's neck. "You should be careful next time" groaned Momo. "Yeah, yeah. What time is it?" he asked twisting the scarf. "13.45" said Momo looking at her watch.

"We need to go. The meeting will start in 15 minutes" he said walking to the Dan's base. "Are you sure? You seemed not well" said Ene. "Ene's right, you should get a rest" said Momo. "Nah, I've told you I'm fine already" said Shintaro kept walking. Hmph! He's fine nothing to be worried about. Everything's fine, nothing is-. Shintaro's legs started to wobble. Is that the effect after he fell from the window? It's nothing. He's pretty fine now. His legs started to wobble even more, uncontrolled. But, he had to walk to the base. He doesn't want to deal with Kido's anger.

Shintaro started walking in his wobbled legs. His surroundings became even messier... He felt his body temperature became even higher, compared with the winter season. His eyes turns red, again. His surrounding became more wavier. Is he having a hallucination? But it usually happens during Summer not Winter. His hands starting to shake a lot. What's happening to him. It felt like a haze is swallowing him.

'Not very comfortable' he murmured before he fell to the pile of snow. "ONII-CHAN!". That was the last words he heard before he became totally unconscious.

Sceen Changes...

"Master? Are you okay?" asked Ene from his computer at his apartment. Shintaro didn't answer. Ene knocks his screen. He sat down at the edge of his bed trying to get some sleep. "Master? Is anything wrong?" she asked knocking more harder. "Shut up. You're going to crack the screen" mumbled Shintaro who already crossed his legs trying to sleep.

Ene sat down looking at her master who wears dark clothing. Shintaro struggles to sleep, as Ene started to say he was a melancholic. He doesn't even cares about him. What he only wants it just to have a sleep. "Master?" said Ene. 'Damn you!' he thought. Why, why, why? Does she have any ears? He already said to her he wanted to sleep? Does she even knows what is sleep? Oh, she's a cyber girl, she doesn't know what's the meaning of sleeping.

"Master? Do you hear me?" cried Ene. Dang you- Bastard. Shintaro woke and and stare at Ene. His face was a blend of angry and tired. He stood up and walked towards his computer. He reached out his hand to Ene. He felt like he was inside the computer reaching for Ene's neck. As he grabs it, "Shut Up" he whispered. Ene in her depression face didn't say any other words. So that's it? She was tricking him! Can she just shut up already. Then, his quick swift squeezes Ene's neck. She broke into many pieces, million pieces.

Shintaro quickly shook his head. In front of him, his computer was popping many ERROR articles. Ene was gone, she was dead. What was he thinking?! He just wanted Ene to shut up for a while not killing her! He kneel down holding his head. BAKA! He hits his head on the floor. BAKA! How stupid is he? He just kill a person! A cyber person. And the ERROR articles wouldn't stop no more. Ene wasn't there anymore. And she wouldn't be there in his phone, any where in the world.

There's only one thing to do. He stood up reaching a drawer at the table. There shines a red scissors. Does he have to do it? He could live longer with out Ene. No, he must do it. If he lives, he will be trauma remembering how did Ene die, and his friend, Ayano. No, he have to kill him self. He already suffers for weeks remembering Ayano's death. And he wouldn't stand a chance remembering both of their death for ages. It wouldn't make him carry.

He took the scissors he raise it up in front of his neck. Is he ready for all of this? Three. He is ready for sure. Two. It's coming. One. His swift motion of his hands, the scissor stabs his neck. He fell to his bed. Nothing... His heart beat isn't beating any more. Nothing... He isn't breathing... Nothing... He's gone now. He's death in his own willing.

Sceen Changes...

Where? Where is he now? It seems he was blindfolded and his hands were tied back. What is this surrounding? It almost like-. "Welcome" said a giggling voice. The voice? It seemed familiar. "It's been a long time" that voice echoed again. "Who are you?" he shouted. "Who am I?" that voiced echoed again. "You didn't even remembered me?" the voiced said. Then Shintaro's blindfold was opened and also his tied hands.

"YOU!" Shintaro shouted. "Of course it's me!"A gun was put beside Kuroha's head. He put a sly smile before shooting him self. "Say goodbye to your friend KONOHA" he laughed. Konoha? How could he forgot. Kuroha was Konoha before. "NO!" Shintaro shouted. As the gun was shoot Shintaro blocked Kuroha's shooting making the bullet pierced his own head.

Shintaro fell down. He was dead again... Kuroha stood up. An evil smile painted his face. "Stupid human" said Kuroha leaving Shintaro's death body there.

Scene Changes...

BAM! A gun shoot smashed Kano's head. Kano kneeled down. Kido screamed catching him. Kuroha walked towards her. She was crying, Kano was gone already. Then, Seto tried to block Kuroha but he was quickly shot in the head by Kuroha. Mary screamed. Then another gun shot strikes at Kido's forehead. Momo screamed. Kuroha laughed and walked towards Momo who tried to cover up Mary.

Shintaro quickly blocks her. As his phone rang, Kuroha swift motion grabs his phone, revealing Ene in the screen. Kuroha slowly crushes the phone. Ene was screaming for help, the more she was, the more Kuroha squeeze the phone into pieces. 4 peoples were dead now. "Pathetic humans" laughed Kuroha. "NO!" screamed Shintaro.

* * *

"NO!" shouted Shintaro waking up. "Hey, calm down" said Seto pushing down Shintaro again making him laying back on the couch. "What happen?" asked Shintaro. "What happen?! What happen?! YOU FAINT! IN THE SNOW! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! I FREAKED OUT!" shouted Momo at Shintaro. "Kisaragi, calm down. Your brother is fine" said Seto.

"Okay, his fine" mumbled Momo. "What's going on?" asked Shintaro. "Momo said you faint, Konoha was there so he brought you here" said Seto. "T-T-Tea?!" said Mary. "Okay" said Shintaro. Mary quickly scrambled to the kitchen making tea. Shintaro looked around, he was at the base and everyone was there especially Hibiya. "How's the meeting?"."It was cancelled" sighs Seto.

"Cancelled? Why?".

"Danchou faint, she's been unconscious for the past 2 hours" said Ene showed up from Seto's phone. "She was screaming something in the morning, she had wake up for a few minutes before she collapsed again" explained Seto. "What happen to you?" asked Konoha. "I was-it was-I felt like-" Shintaro couldn't explain what he was going to say. It felt weird, it was like he was suck into a loop, a never-ending-loop, the Heat-Haze. But how? It was winter this season. And what's going on?

"I can't explain" said Shintaro taking the Tea that Mary gave. He looked at Momo who was struggling to comfort her self not to scream at her brother. Seto walks towards Kido who was laying on the other couch. He touches her forehead. She was fine, no fever, or anything. "GAH!" she suddenly shouted. "DANCHOU!" cheered Momo hugging her instantly. "Kido you, okay?" asked Seto. She didn't answer. Her face, it seemed she was terrified already. But terrified of what?

"Kido?" asked Kano looking at her. Kano snap his fingers. Still no answers. Kido suddenly cries, she cries hugging Momo. She kept crying without reasons. "Shhh, it's okay" whispered Momo trying to comfort Kido. "No" Kido cried she kept saying the same words all over again. "No" she whispered. "Kido, what's going on?" asked Seto. "No" she said again. THUD. What was that sound? Everyone was hoping it wasn't a bad thing. But...

"Kano-kun!" shouted Konoha. Kano fell, he was the one who is unconscious now. "Kano!" shouted Konoha again shaking his body. No answer. Kano isn't answering anymore. What is happening here? "He faint" he said slapping Kano's cheek. Mary got paniced around seeing Kano. "What's the bad about it?" scoff Hibiya. Mary ran around in circles. "First, Shintaro-san, then Danchou, now it's Kano-san!" cried Mary panicked out.

"Things are getting worst" said Konoha grabbing Kano on the couch. Shintaro didn't say anything even Kido who's still crying. What's going on in here? Is there anything wrong? Suddenly, Shintaro froze he felt he can't move anymore, something was behind him struggling to squeeze him. His hand flew in the sky, every one stare at him. "Shintaro?" asked Konoha. He can't speak something's gluing his mouth, what's going on again? His feet were tighten together by something. Something's wrapping him all together. 'S***' he thought. No use...

"ONNI-CHAN!" "SHINTARO-SAN!" "MASTER!"


	2. Chapter 2

"TSUBOMI!"

"NEE-CHAN!"

"Where were you all this time?"

"I was in my room-"

"Tsubomi, you can't be in there in case of fire!"

"I-I-I'm sorry"

"Okay, we need to find a way out from here"

Both of the green haired girls went down the stairs as the fire kept blazing around them. BAM! The roof pole started to crashed each other making the walls more 'on fire'. "GYAH!" screamed one of the girls. The older one quickly grabs the younger one away from the fire and hugged her, as the fire cleared away she drags her quickly.

Their house wouldn't be 'in fire' if their father didn't go nuts and burn their house because their company gone bankrupt. "TSUBOMI!" the older green haired girl pulled her younger sister away from the pole as the kept running down the stairs. BAM! Another pole went down and crash back the stairs. "NEE-CHAN!" shouted the younger as she almost fell down to the fire down stairs it was just like 'hell'.

"TSUBOMI!" the sister cried pulling her up and kept draging her to the nearest exit. BLAM! "NO!" A wall on fire fell down and blocking their exit. "Nee-chan" the younger started to cry behind her older sister. "Don't worry Tsubomi, we'll find a way out" she hugged her sister and ran to the exit at their back house.

More things and what is inside the house was burned all over. BLAM! Another wall smashed in front of them. "Ergh... go up!" she shouted letting her younger sister climbing another stairs at the back as the wall kept burning. "Find a window!" she shouted. Both of them started to panicing finding another way out from their 'fire' house. Rooms started to collapsed, wall starting to fell down even the poles. "Nee-chan is no use!" shouted the younger one. "No! There must be another way out!" the older one reply looking around her self.

"It has to be!" she said standing upon a broken pole. She posed as her right leg stepped on a higher pole and her finger pointed out to the east. The younger stay quietly seeing her sister wouldn't gave up so easily. "Now, we need to go now" said the older and started to drag her little sister again towards an exit. But...

BLAM! The roof starting to collapsed and burried both of them under neath it.

Scene Changes...

"NO!" screamed Kido waking up. "Kido! What's going on?!" shouted Seto who slams her door. Kido touches her chest...nothing's wrong...there's nothing to worry about... she's fine...fine...fine? How could she suddenly dreams about her past and her 'already dead' sister? It's terrified her a lot. "Kido?" asked Seto who's still in front of her. "I-I-I'm okay-" she huffed a few times. "Okay, just call me if there's any troubles" said Seto walked out from her room.

After Seto walked out, Kido quickly gets up from her twirling blanket and swift her hands. She sat down at the edge of her bed. She closed both of her hands, tightly, stare at the cellings, and twist her legs around. Kido's head hurts a lot now... After that dream...she wonder where about his parents...parents...her real parents...her real mother who gave her birth...where could they be?

Why is she talking like that?

What's getting in to her mind?

Why is she asking her self about her real parents?

Isn't that just making her worst?

But it felt the same if she just ignored it...

Those multiple questions starting to pop out in her mind...

Kido shook her head a few times, just to realized her self for a moment. She started to walk out from her room. "Ohayou, Kido-chan" smiled Kano waving at her sitting at the sofa. Kido didn't answer, she felt she doesn't have any movement to kick or punch Kano for calling her with her name added '-chan'. Her emotions...plain...no anger...

Kano stare at her disbelieve what he just saw. Kido walked to the kitchen and start to make her self a tea. She felt so...empty inside...it's like a small, empty, un habitat, cold cave... So weird for her.

She took her favorite glass and put it near the water dispenser. Kido took a medium jar for the cabinet and twist the cap, scoop the... whatever is in there... "Kido?" asked Seto looking at her. "Hmm?" the green hair girl answers. "What are you making?" he asked. "Tea"."Are you sure? Aren't you making a coffee?" he asked staring at the jar that Kido took. 'Coffee?!' Kido stare again at her cup. It's black...black powder... "Kido, are you okay?" asked Seto.

She didn't seemed to answer at all. "Here, I'll make you a tea" he said putting back the coffee powder to the jar. What's wrong with her now? It felt it wasn't her anymore... No! She has to be strong! Today she had arrange a metting with the Dan! She has too... "Here Kido" said Seto giving her tea. She recieve it and sat down. Kano had walk back to his room, so there's nothing to be annoyed off.

Her eyes turns red even she didn't realized it. After a one sip of her tea, she started to feel wobbled out. She felt her hands are shaking, she tried to stand up and walk, but her feet starting to feel wobble too. Her surroundings became very hot, than the room temperature. It felt like the heat is swallowing her down. She hold on tight to her cup as the tea started to make waves. Her body...it feels so weak, like if she couldn't control her body anymore. 'What is this?' she thought. She started to see red everywhere, then it changes colors every time she blinks.

Her body started to heat up, after her surroundings get hotter. Did she get a fever? No, she didn't went outside since last week's storm. Her surroundings started to be more wobbled, she starting to move right and left. Does it felt as she was swollen by the heat-haze? She just need to calm down, if she does everything will be okay, wouldn't it? Or maybe not?

*smash* *bam*

"KIDO!"

Scene Changes...

"So who is it?"

"Hmm..."

"Quickly Nee-chan I can't barely wait!"

"Slow down Kano, Nee-chan is still thinking"

"Okay! I'll choose it now!"

"Hah?!"

"It's..."

"TSUBOMI!"

"Eh...what?"

Two pairs of eyes stare at her as an older girl pointed to her. "Me?". The older girl nodded. "Wow! Kido's going to be a leader!" cheered the black haired boy.

"Eh..."

"Kido you can do it! As a leader..."

"Nee-chan, I felt I can't do it" said Kido putting her head down. "Of course you can! Like he last time when Kousuke disappeared and didn't come back, you could..."." It's just a consider" said Kido cutting of Ayano's words.

"Of course you do" said a blonde kid sitting next to her. "Shuuya's right" said Ayano. "O-o-okay" said Kido tighten her purple hoodie. "Tsubomi, will you promise me you'll take care of the other members?" asked Ayano appearing her pinkei. "Okay, I'll promise" said Kido as the other two boys smiled at her. "So, being a leader what should I do first?" thought Kido tapping her chin. "Make a decisions!" giggled Ayano. "But what first?" she continued. "I don't know..."."I'm not asking you Kano!" shouted Kido. "Well, first thing's first! Let's make a plan!" said Seto.

"Then, I have a plan! Let's trick Otousan!" cheered Kido clapping her hands. "Osu!" cried Ayano, Seto, and Kano brace themself for tricking their father.

Scene Changes...

So sticky...

Uh, what is this smell?

Kido blinks a few times before opening her eyes. No...no...no...this isn't real isn't this? It must be just a dream! It can't be real! Very real, right? She wept her eyes a few times. Hoping it wasn't any hallucination or something else appears in front of her.

Blood...

Blood Stains...

Blood Everywhere...

She looked down at her hoodie was almost covered with blood. She isn't dead isn't she? 'Ouch' as she pinched her self. She's still alive. But if she wasn't dead...then what's making all of this blood? Maybe it's just one of her nightmares, she'll be waking up soon, or it's just Kano trying to decieve her...

She took a deep breath trying not to panic. She look around her self, why could this blood came from? She was like in a small place...but where? In front of her was a door...and underneath it blood must be coming from behind that door. Should she tried to open it? It wasn't a trap, could it? No! She has to! She's a leader and a leader has to be brave. She brace her self stood up and reach the door knob. Is it a good choice to open it? But if she doesn't she wouldn't know what is making all of the blood...But is it a good choice?

Kido slowly turns the door knob revealing what's behind the door. No...no...Kido quickly closes her mouth. This couldn't be happening, why...why...why? Why could this terrible thing happen in front of her eyes. It felt like she has lost her honour as a leader... What she saw was really out of the reality. There was him, Kano he was laying on the ground, dead... Kido ran out for him. She turns him body, putting her fingers to his wrist...no...it can't be. There's no sign of any heart beats...he...he is dead.

Then she looked around her again. Seto was there too...a few meters away from Kano...it's like his head was shoot, but by who? Blood came out from his head...god...no... Then she turned around her head there was pieces of glass or something, she quickly stare at it. If she could make the pieces back together it could be like...a phone. But what? Wait...Kano, Seto then... ENE! Ene? She's...dead too?! This is the worst nightmare she ever had.

Over the phone lays Shintaro...he was trying to reach the phone...means it was his phone! Blood came out from his body too...don't tell he was also dead? Even of Kido tries to do the same to Kano she wouldn't even find his heart beat. Behind him...Kisaragi was there too...she was holding her chest...red...Kido quickly swift her hands away...no! I couldn't be possible! Kido step a few steps back...she was shoot at her heart...no...please...it couldn't be real! Wait if everyone is here, then where's Hibiya and Mary? Thank goodness, just hope both of the will be okay. She just need to warn them as fast as she could.

"Oh, where are you think you're going?" asked a laughing voice. Kido froze. Kuroha... she turns around as Kuroha puts his gun in front of her fore head. "You-"."Oh, please keep mind of your words" he laughed. "Where are they?" growled Kido. "They? Oh you mean that shiota and my queen?" he asked. "Queen? What do you-"."Actually that shiota, I already take care of him before you could even warn him out" he giggles as he brace his gun. "You"."Oh, I'm sorry I don't have much time to talk to you...My queen is calling me. Ah, you really don't deserve to be a leader, 'cause you just break your promise to take care of your members...so FACE IT!" he laugh as he shoot his gun at Kido.

* * *

"GAH!" screamed Kido. "DANCHOU!" cheered Momo who instantly hugs her. "Kido you okay?" asked Seto. Kido didn't answer, she was barely shocked what just Kuroha said to her. Is that true? She doesn't deserve to be a leader. No it can't be, she had promise to Ayano and she'll kept her promise. But in another she was very terrified was she just saw. It felt it was real...very real...it's like she could touch those dead bodies. "Kido?". She heard Kano was snapping his fingers at her ear.

But instantly, she cries hugging Momo as Momo was trying to comfort her. "No" she whispered remembering Kuroha's words. He's wrong, very wrong. "No" she whispered again like she was chanting all of those words again and again. It was like those words kept echoing in her head. She heard some words from Seto before a THUD sound came. Then came along Konoha who was calling Kano's name. Then along with some panic voices and some words following the panic sound.

Then she felt Momo was lost from her hug, screaming for his brother's name, as well for Seto and Ene. Kido hugs her shoulder trying to calm down, but it felt she couldn't let her self to calm down. She wept her tears and took a deep breath. Kido felt she wanted to disappeared, althought she had an eye power to disappeared but she couldn't control her eye power. But she really, really, really to disappeared now. Disappeared forever so she couldn't make anyone sad, disapointed anymore. She doesn't want to make more troubles...

She holds her head tightly making her leg bend to her chest. Please, she just want to disappeared. More tears came out, it's like a waterfall caming out from her. Please, she wanted to be alone. She just don't want to take more risk. But it felt she couldn't after she make that promise with Ayano, she's a leader now, and trying to get out from a promise is a major disaster... She knows Kuroha's words are wrong, so why just she ignore it? Why does she had to listen to his words? Why does she had to do all of this?

Kido felt she was just a rubish, nothing's special from her. Her 'real' sister was dead and also as Ayano was dead. She has no one to comfort her felling now. Kido screams a few time letting some attentions came to her. "Kido?" asked Seto trying to comfort her. "NO!" she shouted. Please, please, let her self disappeared from everyone she knows, her heart beat starting to have reaching it's last point.

She has to calm down, if she gets more panic, it wouldn't solve anything right? Kido holds her as her eyes became red turns on and off everytime she blinks. She heard some murmur asking where could Shintaro gone again. Kido shove her head towards the sound. She didn't saw any Shintaro there, but the panic comes more and more. Then she saw Kano on the other couch. Kido felt she wanted to scream out loud. But even she wanted to speak something, it just doesn't go out. She felt something hot was holding his shoulders. Kido froze for a while, then she was back to normal. Her eyes were open widen, what is that mean? Is it just her feelings? Something's weird is going on around her.

If she thought something again and again, about those weird dreams that felt so real...what was Kuroha talking about? And who's his queen? He said he had take care Hibiya before she could warn him. Does this mean it was Kuroha making all of this along this time? But why? Wait...no...don't tell her that Kuroha was planning all of this from the begining? The queen...Kido closed her eyes again, she heard Mary talking to Seto about something...she heard one word clearly...'Queen'.

When she blinks a few times she saw Mary was facing her. Her body...wasn't any kind of normal body. Her skin was turned into snake skin, her eyes was red, and some kind of floating thing behind her body. She gave Kido a smile, 'Queen' her lip moved. Kido wept her eyes, Mary wasn't facing her, she was panicing about Shintaro's disappearence...wait...what was she said? Queen? Is that what Kuroha...

NO! First, she had to warn everyone about Kuroha's movement before it's too late... She stood try to get to them who is still asking about Shintaro's disappearence.

GREP! She froze again, something is holding her back. "Danchou?" asked Momo who stare at her. Her mouth was wrapped by something, something very hot. Her body moved backwards as something was dragging her back. Her hands was pulled back and was tied together. Her legs...it can't move along. Oh please, this is not happening again. Please, just one miracle and everything will be just fine. But what if she was out of miracles? What could possibly happen?

"DANCHOU!" "KIDO!"


	3. Chapter 3

Now, two people were gone...

Gone with out any trace...

They now were aware that Kano could possible gone with out trace like both of them...

Everyone stand on their spot looking around hoping that somebody or something jumped out of nowhere to kill them all...

"What are we going to do now?" asked Hibiya glaring at the last 'surviving' members.

"We should be aware now, if not we could just end up like Danchou and Master did" said Ene knocking Momo's screen.

Everyone sat on silence...

"But what I wonder is... What could happen to them" said Seto tapping her chin.

"Please nothing bad happen to my Nii-chan" prayed Momo a few times.

"Don't worry, Momo-chan. Master could anything to get back here, isn't that right?" asked Ene with a smile.

#BLACK OUT

"WAH! Who turn off the lights?!" cried Mary.

"Is there another black out time? Why didn't the goverment told us if it will happen again?" asked Hibiya trying to trace his way from the sofa where he was sitting.

"I don't think this is a normal black out, Hibiya-kun" said Seto. "Huh?! What is this fluffy thing?"

"Seto-san, you're pulling my hair" said Mary.

"Oh, sorry"

"Ouch! What did I just hit?" asked Hibiya.

"PERVERT!" yelled Momo trying to slap Hibiya but she throw her phone instead.

"Don't throw me too! Momo-chan!" cried Ene as Momo's phone landed in the middle of the darkness.

"Ah! Sorry Ene! Now just let me find you" said Momo crawling and rubbing the floor trying to find her phone and Ene.

"Ergh... so dark... where are you... huh?! what is this chuncky thing... GYAH!" cried Momo as she touches something soft, but not in shape, and smells rotten... She moves back a few steps not thinking to do anything again.

"KISARAGI? Where are you?" cried Seto holding Mary and the tugging Hibiya along.

Then, in a few minutes three lights shone, highlighting three different spots, one on Momo, one on Seto, Hibiya, and Mary, and... Konoha who stood a few meters upon them. "Konoha-san?" asked Hibiya closing his eyes. Konoha stood there like a statue.

He didn't even replied Hibiya and the others who are still in a big confusion. Then, a medium black snake crawl up on Konoha, Mary couldn't even stop tugging Seto. Seto's eyes widen in a few seconds. "Kisaragi! Come here!" cried Seto to Momo who froze at her place 5 meters from his place. "I can't! I'm froze!" cried Momo trying to crawl back to Seto, but it's useless. The snake crawl up until it reaches Konoha's mouth. The snake let it self moves into Konoha's mouth as if Konoha was swallowing it. Everyone watches in teriffied. In just a few seconds, after the snake disappeared into Konoha's mouth, darkness quickly wraps Konoha together. He kneeled down chocking his neck, then a yellow evil eye appears followed by a familiar laugh.

Mary couldn't even stop tugging Seto for a few times. Momo still froze in her place. Hibiya felt he wanted to run away now. Seto was going to grab Momo from 'him'.

"It's really nice to be back!" laughed Kuroha standing between the darkness. "Oh, did you all miss me?" he asked jeering all of them.

Everyone prayed all what they just saw was just a nightmare that just popped out from their heads...

It's too late...

It's already becoming a reality...

* * *

Kano took a deep breath before walking in to his apartement. Those red roses he bought down town was really pretty for his mom. He puts those roses near him before he could pressed the bell. He hates when people say that his mom is cruel and evil. It's not true! His mom used to be caring and sweet, before his parent broke up...

 ** _Mommy, will Nii-chan be alright?_**

 ** _"Of course dear, he'll be just fine with Daddy"_**

 ** _But, I haven't say goodbye_** ** _to him!_**

 ** _"He already knows that you already said goodbye to him, now let's go dear"  
_**

 ** _Wait, mommy! Nii-chan goodbye! I miss you, Nii-chan!_**

 ** _A figure of a hand tried to reach him before the door bangs and closed..._**

Kano wept his tears, he's 7 now and no more crying. He gather all of his courage and pressed the bell, knocks the door, and walked in...

As he walks in through the door he wasn't a 7-year-old Kano anymore. His figures grow big and bigger that he was young. Now, he's 16 again. The apartemen was dark and cold it seemed there wasn't anyone there. "Mom?" called Kano slowly. No answers... Kano thought that his mom never go out before. He was the one in charge for buying foods and something else they needed. A slow breeze pushed him one step back, before a light shone out somewhere in the middle of the darkness. Kano lifted up his hand covering his eyes from the bright light. As the bright light gone, two spot lights shone, with one of it highlighting him and one of the light shone something a few meters from him...

There was something there, laying on the ground. Something / A person was picked up again and was stabbed by a knife until it reached it's end of it's body. Kano eyes widen off, out off control, until his eyes were red... A black figure stab his mother, until- until he couldn't watch that horror movie again... The black figure didn't stop do the same thing again and again in front of Kano. "S-s-s" murmured Kano looking down, depressed.

"S-s-st-st" The black figure still do the same thing again and again. "STOP IT!" yelled Kano kneeled down screaming for the black figure to stop what it's doing to his loveable mother. The black figure paused for a while before dropping his mother down. His mother was covered with blood, the whole body, and the hole which the black figure stab her at her waist didn't stop flowing blood. His mother is dead now... The black figure looked at Kano for a while before giving a big large evil smile towards him and drop down it's knife. It walked on his mother, much horror to Kano. It looked down and stomp on his mother's body again and again. Kano felt a sword just stabbed his heart. The black figure walked towards Kano, "Okay, you got me now! You can do what ever you want!" it said happily.

Kano was in a terrible shocked, he knows that voice. That damn bastard! Kano slowly stood up walked to the black figure, raising his fist and punched that black figure, he seemed could do that again and again- for his 'dead' mother. "H-h-h-how could you?!" cried Kano gripping both of his hands at both side. The black figure didn't answer but gave a chuckle to Kano. "HOW COULD YOU?!" yelled Kano holding up the black figure. He pulled his black clothes and show up his fist. "How could I what?" laughed that black figure looking at Kano. His yellow eyes could stop staring at Kano, interested.

"KILL MY MOTHER!" yelled Kano again raising his fist higher.

"Well, doesn't it goes like that?" laughed the black figure, as you can say Kuroha.

"What do you mean, like that?" asked Kano.

"Doesn't this 'thing' happened before you have a contact with the Heat-Haze?" asked Kuroha with a girn on his face. Kano eyes widen once again, he slowly puts down Kuroha who seemed to be happy how Kano reacts. "Doesn't it? You wanted a happy life with your parents and your older brother, don't you?" asked Kuroha raising his hands. "No-" said Kano. "Lie-" said Kuroha confident. "You hate when everyone says that your mother is cruel, right? Well, they were right all the time" shocked Kuroha. Kano couldn't held his tears any more... "IT'S A LIE!" yelled Kano to Kuroha. "My mother is a caring person, she always knows what to do- she- she- she just-".

"Just what? Wanted you to never be like her? She never let you go to school, no interacting with people, no playing out side, always hits you, kicks you, even- torture you" said Kuroha smiled. "NOT RIGHT!" yelled Kano once again. "Not right, you say? Well, after all you always tries to hide your feelings from everyone you loved, you always wear a mask to cover your motives, your feelings- And because of that- No one believes a LIAR like you" laughed Kuroha. Kano looked at Kuroha as he kneeled down. "WRONG! SETO KNOWS MY FEELINGS THAN ANYONE ELSE!" shouted Kano.

"Seto? That frog boy?" Kuroha laughed and laughed again. "Seto? Do you think he understands you? He just jocking around tries to confort you what life is! He just doesn't understand you in his heart! So then, why did you make a hole just for him in your heart?! Pathetic!" cried Kuroha lifting up Kano's chin. Kano couldn't believe what just Kuroha said about him and Seto. Why would he said such a thing like that?!

Kuroha kneeled before him looking to his eyes- and- "UGH!" cried Kano. Kuroha quickly stab his knife at his stomach until he got to the end of his stomach as his blood overflow out from his body. Kano couldn't hold the pain much longer, it's killing him 'again'. "You know what? About that Hiki-NEET and that green girl. Well your friends are maybe trying to find a solution about that- I'll give you a hint- I DID IT!" laughed Kuroha before pointing a gun on his fore head. "Now it's your turn- Say goodbye to your precious life" he put a smirk on his face as the gun started to pierced Kano's head. Kano fell down to the floor, now he's dead...

Kuroha looked down at Kano's dead body with a smile, "3 down- 4 more to go- I'm coming my queen!" he cheered after finishing his deals with Kano...

* * *

Kuroha stood up in front of them. All of their faces were mixed off confused, terrified, and angry...

"What?! No applause? What kind of greeting is this? So, pathetic" he cried covering his face and laughed in evil again. "You again?! How the heck did you-". "Patients! I haven't finished talking yet" shushed Kuroha to Hibiya whom seemed ready to punch him or something...

"What do you want?" asked Seto hiding Mary behind him.

"Oh what else? I just want my queen-"

"She's not anyone's queen!" shouted Seto as Mary kept terrified seeing Kuroha's come back. "Not 'anyone's'? Are you sure? Because that question really bothers me a lot" tilted Kuroha. "What do you do to the others?" Seto asked again. "Oh, the others? Ah, yes! I forgot to mention about that!" laughed Kuroha. "Well, enjoy your 'friends'" he giggled and snap his fingers. The first spotlight shines into a body laying on the ground. Blood was everywhere- on it's clothes, face, the whole body was covered in blood, and- a pair of red scissors was stab on the back of it's 'neck'. "NII-CHAN!" shouted Momo who still couldn't move from her spot. "Oh, do you like that? You always wished that your brother wouldn't be exist 'cause he always shadow you?" asked Kuroha snapping his fingers again and another spotlight shone...

This time, it wasn't blood was seen. The body was burned, scars were in that body. A part of it's hand was burned completly and the only thing was ash near it's lost 'left' hand. It's hair covers it's face, no one couldn't guess it since it's hair was black- "Oh, no one knows? Let me give you a hint" said Kuroha spinning the dead body with his black boots- "KIDO!" yelled Seto seeing 'half-of' Kido's face was burn up. "Well done! You've got a point!" giggled Kuroha covering his face again. "Such wonderful thing right?" said Kuroha snapping his fingers once again and a spotlight shines in the middle of Shintaro and Kido. Now, this time it was blood. A hole on it's back head was flowing blood... It was Kano- Everyone watched in horror, Kuroha had kill them all, with no mercy... "You- you- MONSTER!" yelled Hibiya looking at the three dead peoples. "Of course I'm a monster! Then, aren't you all monsters? Red eyes? We're all monsters! And we couldn't be a monster if we didn't conected with the Heat-Haze- So that's why I wanted to see my queen again". "Not a chance! You almost destroy the world last time!" yelled Momo.

"Oh, that's who you all will react? Okay, if you all didn't want to give my queen back- I'll just kill you all and starting with her" said Kuroha holding a phone- and it was Momo's phone. "Ene!" cried Momo. "Oh yes" said Kuroha showing the screen with Ene on it. "GUYS RUN!" Ene shouted from the screen. No one move. "Shut up, you virus" said Kuroha starting to squeeze the phone tightly.

The screen started to crack slowly.

"STOP IT!" yelled Momo.

Kuroha kept squeezing the phone even more. Ene was knocking the phone telling the to run but now she's yelling help.

"NO!" shouted Mary.

Kuroha kept squeezing the phone. The screen started to have more bigger cracks from each side. Ene knocked the screen even more! "GO!" she cried. Still, no one moved. "ENE!" cried Momo.

Kuroha was distressed seeing them pathetically just screaming for each other, so he finished Ene off by squeezing her quickly. Everyone saw it in horror, Kuroha let down Momo's phone pieces to the ground. The pieces dangling on the ground making the sound of Ene's death. "How wonderful isn't it? No one will bother you all in your phones or in the real world or in other electronic devices doens't it?" laughed Kuroha kneeled down saying different things that Ene could possesed to hijack.

"Now, let's go to the second round!" he cried. "This time, it's called Hide-and-Seek" said Kuroha with a giggle. "Wait- How could we even play hide-and-seek in the middle of a black out?" growled Hibiya. "Well, slow down you little shota- You don't have to worry about that- I've got it under covered already" said Kuroha snapping his finger for the last time- a door suddenly appeares out of nowhere behind them. "See that door?" asked Kuroha. Everyone looked at that door and looked back at Kuroha. "I'll give you 5 minutes head start- And as that 5 minutes chance is gone I'll come and try to kill you all- Like 'Friday The 13th', Understood? I'll take that as a yes- Your time starts now" explained Kuroha as a time beside him started to count down from 5 minutes. No one moved- "Hey, are you going to run or I have to kill you all here?" groaned Kuroha. No one reacts until Hibiya yelled he wants to get out from this place and quickly ran to the door followed by Seto with Mary on hid back, and the magically Momo who quickly stood up and run from her spot to the door. Hibiya quickly opens it and ran out- Leaving Kuroha behind watching them running for their lives.

"How sad- The victims of the Evil King has just run away- But the story doens't ends here... I haven't told them what will they get behind that door- It's easy becaming evil, right?" laughed Kuroha sat down and wait for their time runs out...

Sceen Changes...

 **Behind the Door...**

The four of them stare at the place... Kuroha tricked them! Now, how could they ran away with this place?

"No-no-no-way!" cried Hibiya looking at the place.

"Could this be?" asked Momo hiding behind Seto with Mary too.

"Yes- It's The Heat-Haze" said Seto in anger.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Helloooo! Long time no see! I've gotta admit it, I really finished off Kano's part there! It took me two weeks to figure it out. Second, my cousin read this and forced me to continue it (and I hate it), but the next up coming 2/3 chapters will come out in December...

Ah yeah, and that 'Nii-chan's' part where Kano said that-

I don't know if it's true or not. Do anyone know Yuuto Akama  from Mikagura? Well if you don't know him just search him at google. Here's their similarities:

Both of them like to decieve peoples

Both of them are liar (well for Yuuto a tiny winy bity)

Both of them wore mask to cover their real feelings (Yes, the 'both' of them)

Both of them have fake smiles...

Their Back Grounds :

Kano : His parents divorce and he went away with his mother...

Yuuto : He has a little brother, his parents divorce and his little brother went away with his mother... ?:D

When I told my friend about this, she was really shocked about what I just said, I have a photo where Kano and Yuuto crossdressing each other's, it's easy to find when you search for Yuuto Akama in Google Pictures...

See you all in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

"Yes, it's the Heat-Haze" said Seto in anger.

Everyone stood there in shocked. Hibiya looked around himself and found an electric pole filled wth crows looking at them. He really hates this place, and it makes him remembers about Hiyori's death... "Let's go, I don't want to stay much longer here" growled Hibiya sarting walking away. "Hey, Hibiya! We can't go just like that! We need to find a clue to get out from this place!" cried Seto grabbing his arm. Hibiya looked at Seto and swift away his arms. "Clue? A Clue?!" yelled Hibiya. "You know I've been trapped in this place and all you wanted is just to stay here and find a clue? Do you know how crazy is it in here? Hiyori died in here! And I don't want to see her die again and again! If you don't want to go, that's okay! You can stay here and wait for the 5 minutes is over and let Kuroha kill you? You're insane Seto-san! They say adults can figure their way out from here! Now see! You're going to be an adult, right? Listen! It's your choice! You want to get out from her, okay, I'll follow you! If you don't, I'll just wonder around before Kuroha could even kill me!" yelled Hibiya making the crows fly away.

Seto stood in front Hibiya. He froze in his place looking at him, his face became pale. "S-s-seto?" asked Mary walking towards him. "Hibiya! What in the world could you talked to Seto-san like that! You should more ap-"."No, he's right, Kisaragi" said Seto making Momo stop tutoring Hibiya. "Huh?! What do you mean?" asked Momo. "He's right, it's not safe in here. We need to find our way out, if not Kuroha will came if we just stay still" said Seto as a digital clock appears behind them showing that their time felt is only 3 minutes. "So, what are we waiting for? We need to get going from here" said Seto dragging Mary with her followed Hibiya and Momo behind them.

 **Back at the Base...**

Kuroha sat there bending his knees and looked to the door. He seemed to be very bored waiting for the time to run out. His yellow eyes blinks for a few time before he lay down. "Gosh, what's taking them so long only to escape from the Heat-Haze?" thought Kuroha looking at the black cellings. His thoughts were swimming in his head trying to figure out to have fun before killing them all. He stood up and took a quick walk around the 4 dead peoples. Nothing interesting. Boring, he can't have much fun now, since the last surviving peoples are running away in the Heat-Haze since- Kuroha remembered something, like a jack in a box popped out of her head. The surviving people had survived in the Heat-Haze last time, right? It will be easy for them to run away, right? But how about if he makes their run away more difficult for them, it's seemed fun for him, but not for them. He puts a smirk on his face, as a light bulb came out from his head. "I really wanted to do this again" he laughed. He closed his eyes before his body shape shifting and run out to the door.

* * *

 **Back in the Heat-Haze...**

Mary tugged Seto, keeping him aware of his condition being haunted by Kuroha everywhere. They're walking up the stairs into another distric around the Heat-Haze. "Seto, are you sure we're going to find our way out?" asked Momo. "Of course, we've been survived in the Heat-Haze and we could do this once again" smiled Seto. Hibiya looked backwards so he could see no truck is going to hit him again out of nowhere like the last time. The crowd gather again at the distric where they're walking. Mary looked left and right hoping there's no one following them secretly. Then, Seto froze in his place looking at his point. "Seto? What the matter?" asked Momo looking where Seto's looking. Hibiya peeked behind Momo in a great shocked, his eyes widen and turned red instantly.

He wanted to kick that thing out of his away, but it could give him back luck forever, and he knows Hiyori loves it like the last time she tried to follow it.

That black cat was standing in front of them looking at them one by one, as if that cat knows them better. Seto pulled Mary behind his back, so that cat couldn't see her. It's yellow eyes meets Seto's dark eyes. The black cat stood slowly raising it's paws into the air and 'meow' softly. The cat's 'meow' echo-ed into the air making the four of them stood still and waiting what could possibly happen next. First, the sky started to shake hardly, as there's an earthquacke in the sky and stopped. "What?" cried Momo fall down into her knees looking to the sky. Seto quickly grabbed Mary and hold her tightly covering from what's ever going to fall. Second, the crows started to fly away from their place, seeming notice what's going to happen. Hibiya looked as the crowd flied away warning them about something that they don't understand. Third, something was falling from the sky. It fell very high, even they could recgonize what's falling from the mid air, before Hibiya could scream out loud.

"FALLING POLE!" he yelled and quickly ran away. Seto looked as Hibiya already run for his life. Now he could see it cleary, poles, big poles were falling from the sky directly towards them. Momo ran after Hibiya, and followed by Seto and Mary running, the black cat was gone first when Seto turned his head to the cat's place. The pole started to fell down, crashed to distric, even the street got crushed by it. The pole started to fell even more. Seto looked in front of them and saw Momo and Hibiya were ahead of them. "Seto, I'm scared" said Mary holding Seto tighter. "You'll be alright, just stay with me" pat Seto. He could hear the sound of the crashing poles behind them getting closer and he could see the cracks above them that the crashing pole made. The crack started to grow bigger and bigger much to Seto's anger.

He scopped Mary into his back and started to run as quickly as he could chasing Hibiya and Momo in front of them.

The crack started to get even bigger and bigger. It cracks apart making the streets fell into the center of the Heat-Haze. The crack follows them everywhere sucking all the streets to their doom. Seto caught Momo and Hibiya and lead their way around the city. He couldn't see any sign of way right or left, all that he could see is only a straight one way. Then, he had an idea. He quickly used his arms to smash a door in a building until it's opened and went in side quickly. As the four of them went in side quickly, they could see the streets were gone instantly, and what's felt is only a pitch black color in their way. Momo took a deep breath after their long run away from their death. But their journey didn't end here...

The building where their in, started to shake, and started to collapse. "Wait, what are we going to do?" cried Hibiya looking out side seeing the streets were gone. "Find another exit!" cried Seto pulling his hand and tried to find a back door somewhere at the back of the building. As the building started to collapse, water came into the building, much to Momo's horror. "Let's go! There's an exit behind this building!" yelled Seto dragging Hibiya along side of him. The water started to increase until it reaches Seto's chest. Seto tried to smashed the door as it opens, but the water didn't flow out, the water was still inside the building. Seto growled softly letting down Mary from his back and pushed her out from the water and she got out safetly.

"Hibiya, come on! It's your turn!" said Seto looking at Hibiya whom still froze in his place. "Where, Oba-san?!" cried Hibiya looking around the place. Seto helped him too, finding Momo in the building. The duet searched around as the water got incresed. "Oba-san!" cried Hibiya as he found Momo froze in her regular place. "Let's go Oba-san, we need to go!" yelled Hibiya trying to pull Momo, but Momo didn't even move from her place. Hibiya tried harder to move Momo from her place, but it didn't work. "Hibiya, it's useless" whispered Momo letting go of Hibiya's hand. "No, it's not useless! We can do it Oba-san! We can suvive!" yelled Hibiya kept pulling Momo. "No, you can" said Momo letting go of Hibiya's hand. "W-w-what do you mean, Oba-san?" asked Hibiya motionless. "I can't" soaked Momo with her eyes full of tears. "No! We have to stick together!" yelled Hibiya again. "I can't! That's mean I can't, Hibiya!" yelled Momo making Hibiya speachless.

"I can't I'm sorry. I'm contacted with the Heat-Haze when I almost drowned in the sea and my father tried to save me, but it didn't work. I know it won't work again, I won't survive this time, but you can" smiled Momo hugging Hibiya. "No, you can't!" cried Hibiya and Momo sushed him. "I'm sorry, It's my last chance now- Seto, bring him away" said Momo opening her eyes. She finished hugging Hibiya and let him go. "What? Ugh, Seto-san, what are you doing?!" cried Hibiya as Seto pulled his waist. "Take him, Seto" smiled Momo with her teary eyes. "What? Oba-san you can't be serious!" yelled Hibiya grabbed Momo's hand. Momo let go of Hibiya's hand, reaching her hand in front of her, and smiled to Hibiya. "I'm sorry" whispered Seto. "Be a good boy Hibiya, I'll miss you, and I'll give your message to Hiyori when I meet her" cried Momo started to cry but her tears wasn't seen, as the water already reached her face. "OBA-SAN! NO!" yelled Hibiya seeing Momo already drowned and he could see bubbles were shown on the water's surface and instantly were gone...

Seto quickly pushed Hibiya out from the water before he jumped out taking his breath. Hibiya fell into his knees seeing the water didn't come out from the door. He tilted his before before walking to Seto in anger. He put up his fist and punched him slowly a few times with some curse words. "You-you-you BASTARD! How HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER THERE! SHE'S DEAD NOW, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" yelled Hibiya again and again punching Seto. Mary stood away from them with her teary eyes as Momo already die.

As Hibiya tried to punch again, Seto hold his fist, and bend down. "Let! Me Go!" cried Hibiya crying down. Seto hugged Hibiya quickly tried to calm him down from what's just happen in that building. Hibiya started crying and stopped punching Seto. Seto looked up into the sky before he could use his eye ability again, just the time before he used to calm Kano down.

* * *

Kuroha looked at those dead bodies and laughed out loud. He's really proud of himself to do this job and he really really likes it. 'Such Pathetic humans' he grinned. He walked to the new dead body and turned that body around and revealed Momo...

"You know, you're getting greedier than before" said a voice. Kuroha smiled before turning himself around. "Of course, I loved it! Azami" he smiled tapping his chin looking at the prisoned Azami. Her hands were tied together behind her back, her head was tied and raised up, her legs were tied seperately by Kuroha, himself.

"I'm really glad that you have excepted my invatation" joked Kuroha lifting Azami's chin.

"Infact, I didn't, you're the one who forced me to" growled Azami sick looking at Kuroha's evil face everytime.

"I thought you were dead" said Azami.

"Dead? Pfff, that's a joke! I'm bring back alive from everyone's tragic or should I say nightmares. They all worked every well!" giggled Kuroha snapping his fingers. "So, Azami- Are you ready to watch your snakes die?" asked Kuroha bending down his knees. Azami looked to Kuroha before a knife stabbed her in her stomach. Azami spilts those blood from her mouth that goes on an on. Her eyes widen trying to stop Kuroha from doing that thing again and again.

"Of course they'll die, and so are you" grinned Kuroha stood up and looked at Azami. His grin grew bigger in his face, before he raised up his knife, put it down again, followed by Azami's head fell down to the floor with her un-completed body which's still tied up full with blood. "Such, a great time, a great time" laughed Kuroha looking at Azami's head on the floor.

He grinned as he saw the digital clock shown there's only one minute felt for the three of them to escape...

As he turned around he could see a new body had just arrived...

* * *

"Mary-san! Watch Out!" that's the last words that rang in Mary's head. Her eyes blanked out as she saw a large truck heading towards her in an incredible speed, killing her.

A petite hand reached her wrist and dragged her out from the road as her body was thrown quickly for exchange of her body, another petite body was thrown to the road with a sly smile 'Hope you survive'. Mary eyes widen followed by Seto's screaming, "HIBIYA!" Seto cried trying to reach Hibiya's hand and dragged him out from the road, but it's too late- The truck had left and all that's left is a fire work of blood streaming down the road and painting the sky above. The crow started to 'crowd' away from the poles, leaving the two of them hopeless seeing their friend's death. Seto fell into his knees after seeing Hibiya's body was swallowed by the darkness disappeared in the middle of the road. His tears fell of from his cheeks as he saw Mary was still shocked after seeing Hibiya's death. Maybe he have no much choice after all. He stood up and walked towards Mary. "Mary, we still need to survive" he whispered and hughed Mary tightly. "Seto, I don't want" she cried. "No, we have too-" he said as he pulled up Mary from the sidewalk lifting her as if they got married. "Seto! What are you doing?" cried Mary poking Seto's cheeks.

"We only have one minute left and I'm going to take you to safety" whispered Seto running as fast as he can throught the Heat-Haze. He need, no she need to survive, he can't let Mary got into Kuroha's hands. It could mean the end of the world. His tears felt off as he ran as quick as he can somewhere he could get some safety for Mary. The clock started to tick quickly as it reaches the number 30, 30 seconds left to run from Kuroha. Seto could hear his heart almost chocked out from his neck as he couldn't barely run again, but he has too, for Mary, for everyone... The clock started to tick more quickly as it reach the number 15... He tried to run as fast as he could away, quickly, "Seto!" he could heard Mary's voice bracing his ears. He kept concentrate to the the road where he's heading, the clock started to tick more faster than his heart's screaming to stop- 9, 8, No! Please he must have more time! 5, 4, Come One! Please! 2, ...1! The clock started to ring loudly even he couldn't hear Mary screaming for him. The ring of the clock started to multiply, 'No! I have to success!' he thought to him self.

* * *

"Time is up!" chuckled Kuroha spinning his head around. He laughed as he saw Hibiya's body had already arrived joining the other dead bodies.

He clapped his hands together, positioning his left feat forward, pressing his feat collecting as much energy as he could. Clenching his hands together at his back, "Here I come, Queen" he laughed before he pushed his left leg foward, and uses his energy to push him to move as quick as 20 Mach...

His body moved swiftly throught the Heat-Haze, narrowing his eyes as he could seen the position of Seto and Mary running. "You can't hide from me!" he cried jumping with his feets and gain more energy to move more quickly than before. He clench his hand as he reaches the nearest pole turning him self around it before throwing his body to move forward. Now he's invincible! He started to get a better view of the both of them. He could felt Seto's heart beat pumping so hard that it could die by it self as he got into their teritory. He pull both of his hands in front of him and cried out loud, "GOTCHA!". Mary fell of from Seto's back as Seto lean forward, she was thrown a few meters away from Seto. She could she the view from her place, Kuroha was behind him holding the palm of his legs and laughing sacrastically. Mary couldn't bare to see that view, why can't she destroy him in the first place before it could ended up like this? **_Kamisama_**... She could see Seto laying in front of her telling her to go away before Kuroha could even barely touch him- What should she do? Seto's still alive there and she couldn't just leave him like that...

"NO! NO MORE! STOP IT! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

 ** _To be continued..._**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

Yosh! I'm back minna-san!

Great story, right? Or maybe not...

I've never thought I would Momo's death with out thinking how she would die, I just write that part when they got into the building and water flow in to the building- That's when a pretty small light bulb popped out from my head... Well, at least I don't have to write much chapters, but the next chapter will be the **LAST** chapter! As you know this _**won't be a happy ending**_ by the title of this story is 'BITTER ENDINGS' so you all know who will the ending be but not the plot of the story!

And thanks who had likes and follows, also who may had read this but didn't satisfy this story- Well let's just see you all again in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5 - End

_"This story isn't fictional_

That's why all of your 'tragedies'

Are so stupid makes me yawn"

Just like how when children are told by adults, "That's so immature",

There are sometimes when people looked down from above.

Even if children view it as something grand and magnificent.

To the adults, it seems lacking and and worthless.

However, imagine it there is existence that looks down at those adults in the same way.

This is the song of a monster that overlooks everything.

People's lives, hearts, meetings, memories, deaths-

He looks down at it all, as if they are "stupid" events in a book.

What if that existence started influencing someone's everyday life to merely kill time?

Pleas enjoy this helplessly unfolding tragedy. _**(Mekakucity Records Booklet)**_

 _ **-Jin's comment**_

* * *

 **Last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

*a slow music starts in the darkness*

*lights turned on*

*opening the red curtains*

'Once upon a time, there was a little 1/4 medusa living alone in the woods. She locked herself in a small house, comfortably by reading books to entertain herself, and trying to be friends with the animals. She felt pretty happy- Until one day an unexpected guest came by.

A little boy who was lost in the woods and found her in the house. She panicked when she saw him, but then she soon realized that he was a warm-heart boy and soon become friends with him. Then, this little boy dragged her out from the woods and asked her to live with him, and she said yes...

A few years later, she made friends and joined a secret organization called 'Mekakushi Dan'. She was very pleasant to be with them. But, one day, everything changed... the snake of the clearing eyes swallowed one by one of her friends and she tragically have to watch her friends died, especially Seto...

Now, let's see how this story will continue...

* * *

 _'No, no, no, this mustn't happening'_ Mary shook her heads a few times with her hands covering both of her ears. She can't lose everyone again like the last time. Kuroha drags Seto's leg towards him, pulling him as hard as he could, stomping at his face pushing his face down to the floor before Kuroha's hands grasp his neck bringing him up high as Mary could see Seto's desperation.

Seto was struggling to hold Kuroha's grasp on his neck, but it didn't work and Kuroha's grasp tighten up. Seto's eyes glanced at Mary who's a few meters away from him with tears in her eyes.

"Mary-" chocked Seto.

"S-s-seto?"

"Run"

"No, I can't leave you like this Seto!"

"Mary, please"

"No! I can't let you die like the others!"

"Mary!" shouted Seto gaining her attention to stop for a while. Mary could see tears flow on Seto's cheeks, "Mary, please listen to me, please, please, just run, and never look back- so nothing bad can happen again- " chocked Seto. Tears overflowed, Mary can't accept this again, those words are just the same words that Seto said when he dragged her out from her house.

* * *

"Mary? Mary?"

"Uh, Seto? W-w-wait! KYA!"

"Mary?" rushed Seto breaking the door as he could see Mary lying on the floor with books on top of her. He securely moved all of the books and helped her stood up. "You okay?" he asked as Mary wept her tears and nodded slowly. "I-i-i'm sorry, Seto. I'm just clumsly" cried Mary grasp her skirt. Seto smiled and patted her head, "No, that's fine, you ready?". "M-m-maybe" murmured Mary tighten Seto's jacket which he gave that to her when their first meeting.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine"

"Are you sure? Seto?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, let's go" dragged Seto, holding her hands, but Mary stopped his grasp making him turning his back seeing Mary with her overflowing tears. "Mary?". "I don't think I can leave this house, Seto. I've been living here with my mother and my grandmother. I've obey my mother orders and led my mother and my grandmother to death, I don't want to hurt anyone again, Seto" cried Mary as Seto bend down his knees to wept out her tears. "Mary, as I say, everything will be fine, trust me" smiled Seto raising up his pinky. "Really, Seto?" he nodded slightly before Mary wrapped her pinky onto his, "Promise?". "I promise you, Mary. Now-" Seto stood up and clap both of his hands.

"When we get out from here, promise me you won't look back so nothing bad can happen, okay" dragged Seto to the door. "O-o-okay" nodded Mary. This is the second time she'll go out, she pulled up her hoodie and followed Seto outside. The sun ray highlighted her and Seto, "Ready?" asked Seto holding her hands again. Mary closed her eyes as she could feel the breeze flowed on her cheeks, as she opened her eyes again she could see Seto in front of her running through the forest. 'Am I making the right decision?' she though with some wish to look back, but she hold it, she promised Seto she won't look back again.

Maybe, she'll start a new one...

* * *

 _Is she?_

 _Or won't she?_

 _Is she?_

 _Won't she?_

 _Is she- Oh, Mary! Just make your decision now!_

"So what's your decision, my queen?" asked Kuroha as he slowly chocked Seto again. Seto cough as blood came out from his mouth.

"Come on my queen, it's just one little decision you have to make" convinced Kuroha lifting Seto up giving him a punch in the stomach as more blood came out. "M-m-mary" whispered Seto, his voice caught up in the air almost disappeared.

 _What should I do?_

 _I don't want to see their deaths again._

 _I w-w-want_

"I-i-i" groaned Mary out.

"Oh my queen had a terrible making decision, huh?! Let me help you making that decision" grinned Kuroha taking out his gun from his pocket and raised it on Seto's forehead. "Let me give you what you've deserved" whispered Kuroha pulling the trigger.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Mary as all she had left to see is a high pitch scream from Seto and a pool of blood in front of her. Mary can feel her body weaken, pale, and a soft whisper came to her ears. _'Why don't you accept me? I'm your snake, I can help you. You won't feel the painful pain inside of you anymore'._ "No, no, I don't want to" cried Mary covering her eyes. _'C'me on you don't have much choice do you?'_. "I-i-i-i" murmured Mary covering her ears. _'JUST ACCEPT ME!'_. "KYAAAA!" cried Mary as her body started changing to her usual form, a Medusa. Her skin started to change into a snake skin, her eyes were wide open, and now- she has been the queen of snakes once again.

Kuroha smirked walking towards her direction, he kneed down in front of her giving her a slight bow, and raised up his hands. "My queen, your back" he said as Mary stare at him. She took his hand, "Kuroha, from now own you'll be my slave" she whispered as her voice started to get deeper than usual. "Yes, my dearest queen" smiled Kuroha guided Mary as Mary followed him past all of the dead bodies in front of her.

She never seen those dead body before, she never knew who's body are those, she never took a glance towards those body. All that she know are gone, she had make her decision- Accepting the snake inside of her to took control of her.

* * *

 ** _Dead bodies where everywhere_**

 ** _The color of bloody red spreads everywhere_**

 ** _Giving terrors_**

 ** _Spreading all over again._**

 ** _There stood up two peoples upon those dead bodies_**

 ** _The queen and her slave_**

 ** _Looking down towards those bodies_**

 ** _As if those dead bodies are just a 'play game' for them._**

 ** _"So, how is it my queen?" he asked._**

 ** _The queen looked once again._**

 ** _"They're stupid" she murmured._**

 ** _"Of course my queen"_**

 ** _Her slave bow down towards her, giving his hand._**

 ** _"Shall we go my queen? We have much things to do"_**

 ** _The queen looked at him, "To where?"_**

 ** _"To change the time again my queen, isn't this what you wanted my queen?"_**

 ** _"What I wanted? This is too much from I wanted"_**

 ** _"But my queen, your orders are my orders, if you don't give me orders, how could I be your slave?"_**

 ** _The queen grumbled for a while, she glanced around again._**

 ** _"Kuroha, I made these decisions, right?"_**

 ** _Kuroha smiled towards his queen, "Yes, you did and it's marvelous"_**

 ** _The queen put a sly smile, he just gave her a splendid answer._**

 ** _"Now, where shall we go, Kuroha?" she asked taking his hand._**

 ** _"Somewhere you likely wanted to go, my queen, Kozakura Mary" he bowed down taking her hand._**

 ** _"Somewhere, where can see this 'stupid' events in a book once again"_**

 ** _She told him moving the time backwards once again._**

 ** _And those tragedies she had seen never made her bored._**

 ** _"This world is full of egos"_**

 ** _"You just take those words of from my mouth. my queen"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _END?_**

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_**

Thank you guys for reading this story! (And please don't kill me). It took me 3 months to figure out how it's going to be done. I was bidding for a 3k+ words for this story, but if I did that, maybe some people would have kill me though. I haven't get reviews for this story though, but I'm pretty happy about it, 'cause maybe some people like this story.

Well, thank you guys who had favorite and follow _**Bitter Endings.**_

A few thanks to my friends how had give me inspiration.

And people who had read this story.

I'm not sure that I'm going to continue _**-The 4 Season Plans-**_ I've still got no inspiration for the story, __**MAYBE** it will be a DISCONTINUED or ON HIATUS. But I will still continue _**Decision Time**_ and there will be a small story at April 20th for Shintaro's birthday and my friend from Japan's birthday.

Thank you so much!

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **AkiraSuzumine**_


End file.
